Trouble Sleeping
by emeCe
Summary: Traducción-. Mientras sus problemas esperan, Bella y Edward comparten un momento de paz. Post-Eclipse, Pre-Breaking Dawn. Bella/Edward fluff. One Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _Subtlynice_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**Problemas para dormir**

La luz del sol nublada por la típica bruma de Forks llegaba a mis párpados mientras vagamente trataba de liberarme de la inconsciencia y volver a la realidad. No tenía que intentarlo demasiado. La realidad tenía una cosa para mí que no era un sueño –sin embargo bonito– que podría igualársele: Edward.

Rodé en sus fríos brazos y traté de abrir mis ojos lentamente; con cautela, a fin de calmarme en la presencia de su perfección. Sin embargo, mis ojos –como el resto de mi cuerpo– se rebelaron contra este plan seguro. Se abrieron rápidamente, peligrosamente ansiosos de verlo.

Y ahí estaba él –un Adonis brillante como de costumbre. Nadie –humano, vampiro, hombre lobo, o lo que sea que pudiera haber allá afuera– podría alguna vez rivalizar con su belleza. Ni siquiera Rosalie y _eso _era decir algo.

Mis manos (tan ansiosas de tocarlo como mis ojos habían estado de verlo) siguieron la línea de su mandíbula suavemente, sólo para confirmar que realmente estaba aquí y no estaba simplemente soñándolo. Tendría que haberlo sabido. Cualquiera que sueñe esta divinidad de hombre no estaría atascado en Forks; estaría viviendo la buena vida, haciendo millones de su increíble imaginación.

Mientras me maravillaba de la buena mañana que estaba teniendo simplemente con mirarlo, me quedé en su expresión. Se veía… _soñador._

"¿Qué?" Pregunté adormilada. No es que no apreciara al amor de mi existencia mirándome soñadoramente, pero algo estaba mal. Como regla, Edward era tu típico vampiro –precioso, profundo, siniestro y sin inclinación a dormir en cualquier momento del día o la noche. Entonces, un Edward soñador era extraño, por decir lo mínimo.

A mi pregunta, se animó y rió entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza para desechar lo que sea que hubiera estado pasando por su mente.

"Buenos días," susurró, besándome ligeramente en la frente.

"Mmm," repliqué, aún soñolienta, y respondí besándolo suavemente en los labios. Era un reto alejarlo, pero por el bien de la cordura de Edward, resistí la urgencia de llevarlo al límite. En su lugar, me acurruqué más cerca de él mientras mi mente reaccionaba ante la acción, quitándose la somnolencia. Podría haber sido semejante a acurrucarse a una fría y dura roca, pero era _Edward_. Elegiría eso por sobre acurrucarme con un humano cualquier día.

"¿Por qué estabas sonriendo?" Pregunté nuevamente; cuando me estaba sintiendo un poquito más despierta. Me sonrió, viéndose como un ángel travieso.

"Tú," susurró delicadamente. "Siempre te ves tan preciosa cuando estás dormida. Y haces la cara más adorable y confusa cuando te estás despertando."

Todavía seguía curiosa, pero me besó con delicadeza los labios, antes de retirarse y mirarme a los ojos mientras yo miraba profundamente a los suyos. Fascinada como estaba por sus ojos, me tomó un tiempo determinar la razón de mi confusión. Más que cualquier otra cosa, se veía… tranquilo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó mientras yo fruncía el ceño y me sentaba.

"¿Dónde está Charlie?" Pregunté. Edward se levantó en menos de un segundo, alerta a mi lado con la preocupación grabada en sus increíbles rasgos mientras procesaba el miedo en mi tono.

"Pescando," replicó rápidamente. Se arrodilló a un lado de la cama y tomó mis manos cuidadosamente en las suyas. "Bella, ¿qué está mal?"

Me tomó un momento responder esa pregunta. Cuando finalmente encontré mi respuesta, me relajé. "Nada," me di cuenta. "Nada está mal." Miré a sus ojos y dejé salir una temblorosa risa de alivio cuando no encontré nada para contradecir mis palabras.

"¿Bella?" Preguntó preocupado.

"Estamos entre demonios," expliqué. "entre Victoria y… y quienquiera que trate de matarme próximamente. Tenemos a los Volturi y la mortalidad y todo tipo de problemas delante de nosotros, pero en este momento… no hay nada de qué preocuparse."

Los ojos de Edward perdieron su paz mientras me miraba seriamente. Se veía triste. Conflictuado.

"Bella, no tienes que preocuparte," prometió. "Yo cuidaré de ti."

Reí. "¡Es que es eso! No estoy preocupada." Canturreé alegremente. Me recosté nuevamente y palmeé el espacio a mi lado mientras hablaba, señalándole que hiciera lo mismo. Obedeció, mirándome cautelosamente.

"Hoy es simplemente un día normal. Sin preocupaciones."

"¿Quieres apostar a eso?" Lo oí murmurar suavemente, aún mirándome con evidente preocupación en su expresión. Me arrimé a él tranquilizándolo.

"Estoy bien ahora." Dije. "Sólo… te veías tan pacífico, y considerando todos los menos-que-pacíficos días que tuvimos recientemente, me sorprendió por un momento. Pero estoy bien ahora, lo juro."

Tomó unos segundos para que mis palabras fueran asimiladas, y luego lo sentí relajarse. Dejó salir un largo suspiro y luego rió.

"Cualquier cosa." Susurró. "En momentos como este, daría absolutamente _cualquier cosa_ para saber cómo funciona esa misteriosa pequeña mente tuya. _Cualquier cosa."_

"Incluso… ¿el Volvo?" Me burlé. Aún revolviéndome con alegría ante mi descubrimiento de que no estábamos en ningún peligro inmediato y podíamos por lo tanto simplemente quedarnos en la cama todo el día. "O… ¿_todos_ tus CD's?

Se limitó a presionar sus labios en mi sien y murmuró, "Cualquier cosa."

Suspiré y lo dejé jugar con mi cabello. Sabía que tendríamos que levantarnos en algún momento durante el día –cuando Charlie volviera a casa, de todos modos– pero por el momento, estaba perfectamente contenta. En mi lugar feliz, por así decirlo.

Perdí la cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasamos simplemente abrazados cuando recordé la expresión soñadora que tenía cuando me desperté. Fue cuando recordé su razonamiento por ello que sugerí una genial y un tanto descabellada idea.

"Así que, ¿me veo bonita cuando estoy inconsciente, huh?" Pregunté tranquilamente, intentando llevar su mente a este tema antes de que hiciera mi pedido.

El arrimó su nariz a mi cabello por un momento, inhalando, antes de contestar.

"Sí," suspiró, satisfecho. "No es que no luzcas siempre devastadoramente hermosa, por supuesto –sólo que te ves incluso más adorable cuando no estás consciente –literalmente– del efecto que estás teniendo en mi. Me _deslumbras_." Sonrió angelicalmente, luego se movió para apoyar su oreja en mi pecho, escuchando el latido regular de mi corazón. Sonrió ampliamente mientras su cambio de posición causaba que los latidos de mi corazón se volvieran irregulares.

"¿Desde cuándo he sido _alguna vez_ consciente de mi 'belleza devastadora'?" Pregunté en voz alta. No estaba buscando cumplidos, realmente estaba tratando de distraer a Edward del obviamente molesto efecto que él estaba teniendo en mi corazón, así podía hacer mi pregunta directamente a la cara.

Pareció funcionar, porque frunció el ceño y levantó su cabeza para mirarme.

"Nunca," dijo. "Te menosprecias demasiado. Nunca pareces darte cuenta de la magnífica criatura que eres."

"Bueno, tampoco tú." Repliqué. "Eres el hombre más perfecto en el planeta, pero siempre estás tan indignado contigo mismo, incluso cuando no has hecho nada de lo que estar avergonzado."

No dijo nada en respuesta, simplemente corrió el cabello de mi rostro, estudiando mi expresión atentamente. Me maldije interiormente. Mi distracción había funcionado, pero parecía haberlo hecho triste y melancólico y ahora nuestra conversación previa había terminado. No podía pensar en la forma de sacar el tema de nuevo, así que decidí simplemente dejarlo salir.

"Quiero verte dormir." Declaré.

El ceño de Edward se frunció ante esto –estaba, obviamente, preguntándose una vez más cómo mi mente podía salir con estas ideas ridículas.

"Tú… ¿quieres verme dormir?" Aclaró.

"Sí."

"Pero…" Sacudió su cabeza confundido. "No puedes."

"Lo sé, tonto." Le dije, dándole puñetazos juguetonamente y luego deseando no haberlo hecho. Se sentía como si hubiera golpeado una pared de ladrillo.

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó, tomando mi mano con delicadeza en la suya y besando mis nudillos amoratados mientras hablaba.

"Sólo…" Suspiré, luego quité mi mano de la suya. "Acuéstate, cierra tus ojos y pretende estar dormido. Quiero ver cómo es la imagen."

Era verdad. Estaba interesada. Ver a alguien dormir… sonaba tan aburrido. Quería saber qué es lo que mantenía a Edward cautivado noche tras noche.

Sus ojos y labios se tensaron divertidos ante mis tontas instrucciones, pero hizo lo que le fue pedido.

Tres segundos después, estaba profundamente dormido. O más bien, se veía como si lo estuviera.

Respiré hondo y me preparé. Luego examiné a la criatura similar a un dios 'durmiendo' delante de mí.

Mi primer pensamiento fue que esa especie de sueño disminuía su belleza –sus espesas y oscuras pestañas se habían cerrado sobre aquellos hermosos, hipnotizantes ojos suyos. Pero luego, mientras examinaba sus párpados violáceos, curvados a la perfección ese pensamiento fue descartado rápidamente.

Volví mi atención a sus labios, ligeramente separados. Cuidadosamente pasé un dedo por su labio superior y sentí su rítmica, regular respiración contra la palma de mi mano.

Su mandíbula estaba relajada por una vez –sus emociones conflictivas y sus miedos por mi seguridad habían desaparecido. Se veía feliz, como si estuviera soñando.

Sus mejillas eran suaves, sin imperfecciones. Su frente ya no estaba arrugada en preocupación o desesperación, estaba perfectamente uniforme e inmóvil.

Su cabello estaba desaliñado, el perfecto efecto despeinado para alguien que pretende estar dormido. Pasé mis dedos por él con delicadeza, examinando cada destello broncíneo, cada fibra perfecta de cabello en la punta de mis dedos.

Pero ninguna de esas cosas fueron importantes cuando estudié su expresión.

Se veía tan… pacífico. Como antes, sólo que diez veces más sereno. Con el sueño viene la vulnerabilidad. Ver a Edward en esa posición tan relajada, vulnerable hacía que sólo quisiera… protegerlo de una extraña manera. Como si esta criatura inhumanamente fuerte necesitara ser protegida de algún daño.

Y me di cuenta de lo que quería decir. Sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello, me había deslumbrado.

"Oh."

Sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente a esto. No era la forma más natural para nadie de despertarse, e inmediatamente disipó la ilusión.

"¿Bella?" Preguntó. "¿Qué pasa?"

Suspiré y pasé una mano por su despeinado cabello broncíneo.

"Ahora lo entiendo." Expliqué. "Te ves hermoso cuando duermes."

Sonrió, pero luego suspiró profundamente cuando sus ojos volvían a la mano que me lastimé con su hombro cuando lo molesté antes.

Llevé mi mano a su rostro, midiendo su reciente expresión preocupada. Su frente se arrugó nuevamente y su mandíbula estaba tensa.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es sólo… lo que dijiste anteriormente, sobre nosotros estando entre demonios."

"¿Sí?" Pregunté, esperando ansiosamente que continuara.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y estaban serios; quemándose en su intensidad.

"No me gusta. Temo que pueda ser la próxima persona que te convierta en víctima."

Sabía exactamente a dónde quería llegar ahora –habíamos tenido esta conversación varias veces.

"No pienses eso," susurré, sabiendo que mis palabras le darían poco, si no nada, de consuelo. "Tengo fe en ti."

"No deberías." Susurró en respuesta, sonando desgarrado.

"Pero lo acepto."

Su mortificado rostro pronto se iluminó; se rió ante lo que fuera que le había causado su abrupto cambio de humor.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, desconcertada. Sonrío ante mi confusión.

"Amo cuando dices eso."

"¿Decir qué?" Pregunté de nuevo.

Envío una deslumbrante sonrisa a mi dirección y corrió el cabello de mi rostro antes de inclinarse a mi oído y susurrarme mis palabras nuevamente en un tono áspero e intenso.

"Acepto."

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta. Si les gustó, les recomiendo que también lean **Newton's Outfitters** (la traducción está en mi perfil, y si no el original en mis favoritos) que es algo parecido a este. Un momento de _normalidad_ entre Bella y Edward.

Antes de que alguna lo diga en un review: sé que en el summary dice que está situado entre Eclipse y Amanecer. Y también sé que en un momento del diálogo entre Bella y Edward ella dice que Victoria la persigue. También sé que eso no tiene "lógica" porque para el fin de Eclipse ella ya está muerta. Pero bueno, es una traducción. Yo no escribí la historia. Y es un detalle poco relevante.

Este one-shot fue editado. Me di cuenta que tenía bastantes errores. Lo siento. No quiere decir que ahora esté _perfecto_, pero una leve mejoría hay.

Por cierto gracias a **Samara Cuenta Cuentos** por la sugerencia para cambiar el final y así omitir una explicación que confundiría más.


End file.
